An engine block may include an elongated casted mass having a machined oil passage or rifle extending along or through the longitudinal extent of the casted mass. Producing engine blocks is a complex process and the engine block produced is generally a heavy mass. Accordingly, the requirement for additional processes such as machining an oil passage or rifle through such a heavy mass in an already complex process is disadvantageous as it may increase manufacturing time, complexity, and expense and may create additional variances from engine to engine.